


Friendzies!

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: omg i know this one is short but like, I didn't have time this week also yall are perverts if you really want to see a bunch of animals get it on like what





	Friendzies!

**Author's Note:**

> omg i know this one is short but like, I didn't have time this week also yall are perverts if you really want to see a bunch of animals get it on like what

bartholomew and sunsport are best friends for ever because they are the beat always and they play in the water and they fly around and sometimes they meet Liz and Blasterosa, because they are cool scaley friends forever the end


End file.
